The Discovery
by MommaVanillaBear
Summary: When Stanford's dream starts to come true he finds out just how cruel people can be towards him and his brother. Does he truly need an award if he has Stanley forever by his side? *Chubby Baker AU* *A commission*


_All Stanford's life he dreamt of making a difference- dreamt of leaving New Jersey behind, and making a name for himself in the field of Astrophysics- and the day had finally came at long last! After years of late night studying and endless research Stanford was finally able to make a discovery that no one else had dare to dream about- a discovery that both delighted and surprised the board of educators at the University- but a discovery none the less that finally made Stanford's dreams a reality._

The mid-summer sun was slowly sinking down under the tree tops by the time both Stanford and Stanley pulled into the drive way of their home; the last song of the Morning doves and Blue birds dying on the breeze as the stars began to dot across the heavens- their lights flickering and shimmering brightly as the pale peach sky quickly began to change to darker shades of violets and blues. The soft breeze was much welcomed as the blistering heat of the day began to dissipate, dew already forming on the grass from the temperature change. As the old Chevrolet was parked Stanley couldn't help but get out quickly, his smile wide on his lips as he gazed at his twin lovingly.

"Tonight's the night Stanfy, how are you feeling?" Stanley asked softly as he made his way around the hood of the car, unable to contain his joy and excitement as he pulled Stanford in close, peppering his lips in soft and tender kisses before stepping back. Despite the nervous smile on Stanford's freshly shaved face, and the tension in his shoulders, Stanley still saw the glimmer of excitement reflecting in Stanford's eyes.

"I've been waiting for this my whole life Stanley- and now that it's finally here? I'm not sure what to say." Stanford ran a hand through his hair nervously before reaching out to hold both of Stanley's in his; his teeth worrying on his bottom lip. "You are, and will always be my inspiration Stanley- you taught me right along that nothing is impossible, and I know with you by my side tonight, nothing can go wrong."

Stanley's cheeks were once more colored with embarrassment and mirth as he stepped closer to his twin, pressing his face close to Stanford's as he nuzzled their noses together. Stanley knew the peace wouldn't last forever- he knew at any moment either himself or Stanford would snap out of their love like trance and once more be stressed for time; with the 'Congratulations banquet' being held in just a couple of hours Stanley knew it didn't leave them with much time. With a soft sigh and a look of longing Stanley stepped back, with Stanford's hand still in his he began to head towards the front door, already shivering with anticipation at the fact that soon Stanford would be dressed in his new gray three piece suit- a suit Stanley had helped in picking out specifically for him. Despite Stanford's uneasiness to appear in a new suite to the banquet he found himself caving under Stanley's insistence; it didn't take much more than Stanley pouting and moaning about how attractive it made him look in order to wear Stanford down.

"Stanley, are you sure this outfit is what I should wear tonight?" Stanford called from the bathroom as he began to slowly button the dark gray vest over his white collared shirt, occasionally glancing at the bathroom mirror to examine himself; try as he might his black tie remained undone, hanging limply around his neck. Stanford's brows rose in exasperation as he ran a six fingered hand through his hair, combing his bangs once more from his forehead as he loosely tugged on the matching gray suit jacket; though Stanford felt intense excitement at what that night represented he also felt fear- he knew deep down that he, and he alone put in the work that was finally being rewarded, but he couldn't help feeling already out of place. The suit he wore made him appear a few years past his own thirty two, his freshly trimmed hair combed over and gelled back to give him more of a studious look- yet despite all of the new that he featured, he still wore his old pair of black rimmed glasses and the silver band on his ring finger that matched Stanley's gold.

"Honestly Stanfy, you look amazing." Stanley's warm chuckles echoed softly in the bathroom as he entered; Stanley's eyebrows furrowed as he gave Stanford a once over, chuckling softly once again when he spotted the still undone tie around Stanford's neck. "Here, let me get that for you."

Despite Stanley having thick fingers they did move nimbly as the chubbier twin worked on Stanford's tie, the tip of Stanley's tongue peeking out from the corner of his mouth as he focused. Only when Stanford's tie was done in a neat and tidy Windsor knot did Stanley step back, adjusting the lapels on the gray jacket before pressing a kiss to Stanford's lips.

"You look amazing tonight Stanfy, you should feel proud."

"Me? Have you looked in a mirror Stanley?" Stanford asked in amazement as he took a step back- his lower back bumping against the bathroom counter as he looked the chubby twin slowly up and down, taking in the sight of Stanley standing before him wearing the form fitting dark gray slacks Stanford picked out for him.

Stanley fidgeted nervously where he stood, doing his best to fight off the blush that began to dust his cheeks a rosy pink as he nibbled softly on his bottom lip; Stanley's hands rested against the curve of his belly, the white button down dress shirt stretched tightly over his belly and chest. The pants Stanley wore were dark gray, straight legged and creased in the front in order to try and match Stanford's suit. In hopes to add a splash of color to the outfit Stanford had picked out a soft crimson bow tie that sat proudly around Stanley's neck despite being a tad off centered due to it being Stanford's first time at being able to tie one.

"I wouldn't say I'm anything to look at…" Stanley mumbled softly as he brushed his long hair back over his shoulder- a single braid of hair curving against his left cheek as he smiled gently, pressing one last kiss to Stanford's lip. "Come on Stanfy, we have to go; wouldn't want to keep everyone waiting."

Stanford nodded, the nervous sensation once more resting in the pit of his stomach as he adjusted his glasses and turned off the light, following after Stanley.

"Congratulations' Stanford!"

"What an honor it is to meet the man behind the discovery!"

No matter how many times Stanford was congratulated and greeted since arriving to the banquet hall the older twin found himself at loss for words. Having arrived a few minutes past the anticipated time of arrival Stanford was promptly swept away by his former Professors' leaving Stanley standing at the door. Being ushered around the rather large and spacious room Stanford was brought to many different gatherings of people- each ranging from professors' from other Universities hoping to catch his attention and potential sponsors who spoke fast in attempt to be promised an interview later in the evening. It all made Stanford's head spin; his greetings and replies little more than curt nods and halfhearted handshakes- of course those that have never met him remarked on his 'extra' finger- a remark he found tedious.

"It's very nice to have met you- if you'll excuse me, I must find my brother Stanley." Stanford exclaimed lamely as he glanced about the room, unable to see Stanley amongst the patrons and guests; without waiting for approval for his departure Stanford began to step away from the small circle of people he had been talking to, heading straight for the back of the room where the people were scarcer and the volume of talking less loud. Taking a deep breathe Stanford moved to stand next to an open window, the cool night air taking an edge off the heat that had been surrounding him since he had stepped into the building; removing his glasses Stanford began to clean the lenses carefully with the end of his tie, unable to see a thing as he did so.

 _"I wonder what discoveries Mr. Pines could make if it wasn't for that drop out twin of his…"_

Stanford's eyes flickered up when he heard a man's voice make the remark about his Stanley, his eyes narrowing as he rested the glasses back on the bridge of his nose. Stanford's eyes flickered from side to side as he tried to find the man who made the remark, but without personally knowing the speaker of the voice, and unable to distinguish it out against the gentle roar of other voices talking he found it to be impossible. Sighing to himself the older twin shook his head and fought off the scowl on his lips, pushing himself off from the wall he was leaning on to once more search for his twin, needing to see Stanley more than anything. It took Stanford a bit of self-control and composure as he made his way once more through the room- once again having to stop and do greetings before finally finding Stanley standing off to the side on the opposite wall, a glass of wine in his hand and a smile on his lips.

"There you are;" Stanley chuckled as he took a sip from his wine glass, his free hand waving his twin over. "It's amazing how many people showed up."

Stanford withheld his sigh as he moved closer to stand next to Stanley, their hands closest to each other interlocking behind their backs. It was mystifying to Stanford as to how such a small physical gesture could calm him down within seconds; smiling softly Stanford reached over with his free hand to take the wine glass from Stanley, subconsciously licking the spot on the rim where Stanley's lips had rested moments ago before taking a sip of the sweet red wine.

 _"Honestly it's such a shame Mr. Pines coddles his twin so much- no wonder he's so fat."_

Stanford's breathe hitched when he heard the insult, his eyes flickering to Stanley's- the look of pain clear in Stanley's eyes as the chubbier twin moved his hand away. Despite the look in Stanley's eyes the twin remained smiling- though Stanford didn't need to ask to know it was a forced smile; rage slowly bubbled in Stanford's chest at just how blatant some of the guests were being with their insults of Stanley- did they honestly think they were being sneaky?

"Stanley-"

"It's okay." Stanley smiled as he moved away, brushing his mullet length hair off his shoulder. "Honestly Stanford, tonight is your night, you deserve to not have to worry about me. I'm a big boy, I know how to take care of myself."

Stanford opened his mouth to point out to Stanley just how wrong he thought he was but grew silent after watching Stanley walk towards the table where the wine glasses were- with a glass in hand Stanley took a sip before heading back over. Stanford frowned as he finished the rest of the wine in his glass, pulling Stanley close as he placed the glass on the window sill. Stanford's brows furrowed, his eyes narrowing behind the lenses of his glasses; before Stanley could utter out a word Stanford's lips were pressed to his, the kiss soft and tender with hints of sadness as Stanley stepped back, his eyes down casted.

"Stanfy please- there's people around, what if they try and take away your award?" Stanley whispered softly, his cheeks tinging pink.

"Stanley I don't care!" Stanford sighed in annoyance, his hands forcing Stanley back as he brought his left up to Stanley's left cheek. "Stanley, you mean more to me than any award- so what if these big shots don't approve of us? My name will be will be patented on the discovery and that's more than enough for me."

"Stanford…" Stanley opened his mouth to speak, to try and argue back the point that Stanford was thinking erratically but found himself wincing under Stanford's cold gaze.

"Go to the car Stanley." Stanford demanded softly, his hand slipping down Stanley's cheek to his shoulder, fingers squeezing him gently. "I'll be out soon. I think it's time you and I went home."

"Stanford- are you sure?" Stanley asked in both disbelief and guilt, his teeth worrying his bottom lip once more. "I'm fine honest-"

"Don't argue Stanley." Stanford snapped, pressing a kiss to the chubbier twins' lips before stepping back, ushering Stanley to go. A wave of annoyance flooded over Stanford as he made his way through the crowded room once more; this time as he walked he could make out the faint gossiping and accusation that mingled within the dull roar of so many voices talking at once. Heading to where one of his former professors' stood Stanford shook the aged mans' hand, offering him a curt excuse as to why he and Stanley had to leave; though the professor looked a touch cross at Stanford's' words he however nodded in agreement and held Stanford's hand for a moment longer, promising that he would let the head director of the event know of his parting.

"Good night, Mr. Klingermen." Stanford smiled politely, nodding to the professors' wife before once again battling his way through the crowd, heading for the front door. As much as Stanford had hoped the night to go over well he wasn't in the least surprise that the evening had ended up being shortened- not that it was his goal for it to happen, but Stanford knew well enough that the life style he lived just didn't match up with his fellow colleagues. Loosening his tie as he walked Stanford made his way over to the old blue Chevrolet, spotting Stanley in the passenger seat with his face in his hands.

"Stanley?" Stanford asked softly in concern when he opened the driver side door, slipping in to reach out to the other, watching sadly when Stanley flinched away from his hand. "Stanley, look at me-"

"It's my fault…" Stanley sniffled from behind his hands as he pressed himself against the passenger side door. "You were supposed to have such a nice time tonight- meet future investors and connections- and I…I ruined it!" Stanley hiccupped as soft sobs made his shoulders tremble. "I could hear them Stanford- they all think you'd be better off without me- and maybe they're right! Maybe you are better off without me!"

"Stanley!" Stanford's eyes widened as he forcefully reached out, pulling his twin as close to him as he could, his arms wrapped around Stanley . "Don't you ever say that! I told you, they don't know what they are talking about- they don't know you like I do!" Stanford's voice grew soft as he pressed a kiss to Stanley's temple. "Stanley, I only managed to get this far because of your tender love and care. They only see what's on the outside; they don't see the intelligent and oh so attractive Stanley I do. Now please, let's go home and do our own celebrating, I know you made a cheese cake."

Stanley sniffled softly as he brushed his tears away with the heels of his palms, a soft smile growing on his lips when Stanford kissed his temple again. "You really mean all that?" Stanley asked as he moved to sit more comfortably in his seat, watching Stanford smile back as he started the car.

"Of course I do Stanley, and you know what? Someday you're going to open that bakery like you want to and I'll be there every step of the way." Stanford spoked softly, pulling out of the parking spot before throwing the car into drive, his right hand resting on Stanley's thigh. "Did you put strawberries on the cheesecake?"

Stanley chuckled softly as he covered Stanford's hand with his own. "Chocolate dipped strawberries actually."

"Perfect." Stanford hummed licking his lips in anticipation, soon not only would he have the sweet treat to look forward too but also Stanley- and Stanley was a treat that Stanford simply couldn't get enough of.

Pulling into the drive way for the second time that night Stanford sighed as he placed the car into park. Getting out of the car with his hand still on the door Stanford arched his brow in confusion when he heard the engine being turned back on; glancing inside at Stanley he watched as his twin turned off the head lights and turned the volume of the radio up as he searched for a station that played classical jazz- Stanford's favorite.

"I figured," Stanley started off shyly as he got out from the passenger side, making his way around to where Stanford stood, a hand reaching out to hold one of Stanford's, "Since the tonight didn't go over so well, maybe you'll allow me to give you a nice night at home instead?" The corners of Stanford's lips twitched up and Stanley couldn't help but inch forward, standing chest to chest with the older twin as he pressed a soft to his lips.

"Honestly Stanley," Stanford murmured against his lips, his free hand resting on Stanley's hip as he began to softly sway back and forth in time with the soft jazz that played from inside the car. "Do you even need to ask?"

A soft purr like noise escaped Stanley as he swayed against his twin, their lips coming together in airy kisses; despite the soft glow of the street lamp by the end of the driveway they swayed in under the light of the stars, each unwilling to let the other go. As the next song was played their kisses grew longer, their swaying nearly stopped, their clasped hands tightening. The summer night air was still warm despite the breeze, sweat dampening Stanford's collar as he pushed Stanley against the hood of the old car, his lips attacking Stanley's neck in relentless kisses and nips. With each moan Stanley uttered Stanford could only smirk, tasting the salt on Stanley's skin before pulling the twin up from the hood, pressing their bodies together once more.

"I'm hungry Stanley," Stanford smirked as he ground his hip against Stanley's, earning yet another moan. "Why don't we go inside and have some of that cake you promised?"

Breathlessly Stanley nodded, kissing the corner of Stanford's lips. "Go up stairs, I'll take care of everything." Stanley promised, his hand slowly releasing its hold on Stanford's before he stepped away, turning as he leant forward to remove the keys from the ignition, locking the door behind him. Stanley could hear the sound of retreating footsteps on the gravel walk way and smiled softly as he glanced up at the sky, a sense of peace flowing through him as he watched the clouds lazily drift over the crescent moon. Pocketing the car keys he began to follow after the older twin, taking his sweet time as to make sure Stanford was inside and up the stairs before him.

"I'll be up shortly!" Stanley called from the base of the stairs, grinning when he heard Stanford's confirmation from the bedroom. Stanley quickly headed to the bathroom, a playful smile on his lips as he flipped on the lights; the chubby twin wasted no time to remove his clothing, the shirts' buttons practically ripped off in his haste as he freed himself from the restricting top. Standing before the mirror Stanley blushed as he gazed at his own naked body, a hand resting on the curve of his pudgy belly whilst the other rested on his plumped and dimpled right thigh. Stanley only allowed himself to gaze at his reflection for so long before pulling his eyes away from the sight, refusing to acknowledge his own low self esteem, after all, Stanford loved him, extra pounds and all, and that was all that mattered to Stanley.

Grabbing a wash cloth from the small towel closet Stanley began to wash the sweat off his chest and belly, cleaning himself off before opening the closet once again; reaching underneath the beach towels at the bottom of the closet Stanley pulled out a medium sized, unmarked box. Resting the box on the edge of the counter Stanley carefully removed the lid, blushing as he pulled out a red and black laced corset. Turning the corset backwards Stanley began to pull the ribbon out tightly, sucking in his stomach as best as he could before he tied the bow; turning the corset around took time, but with a bit of patience and readjusting Stanley had the corset firmly in place, his hand sized breasts supported and lifted by the black and red striped built in bra. Stanley's hands once more went to his belly, softly stroking the curve that was sucked partially in by the tight silk of the corset; at the bottom of the corset swung two crimson colored buckles. Reaching back into the box Stanley pulled out a pair of sheer black panties, the fabric feeling cool against his heated skin as he pulled them up. Moving carefully to the lidded toilet Stanley sat down and began to slip on the black spandex thigh highs', attaching the clasps at the top to the corset buckles. Giving himself a once over Stanley blushed and brushed his mullet length hair back, deciding to keep the single braid in as he left the bathroom.

Heading into the kitchen Stanley could hear his stomach growl, the thought of having both the cheesecake and Stanford making his mouth water in anticipation. Careful to not rip the stocking Stanley headed to the refrigerator, removing the cheesecake pan gingerly as he placed it onto the kitchen counter. Standing on his tip toes Stanley reached for the decorative serving plate he would use, knife in hand as he began to cut out a large slice of the heavy cake from the pan. Unable to help himself Stanley swirled his finger into the chocolate mousse that decorated the top edge of the cake, licking the chocolate off hungrily. Smiling softly Stanley headed to the stairs, his heart hammering in his chest as he made his way to the bedroom, the sight before him making him shiver with need.

Spread eagle out on the bed was Stanford, his legs held splayed open with thick rope, his hands cuffed together above his head; Stanford remained fully clothed, his glasses partially skewed as he tilted his head to look over at Stanley. Stanford beckoned Stanley over with the curl of his left index finger, his lips spreading into a smirk as he watched the chubbier twin move closer. Stanford groaned when the metal serving plate was rested on the night stand, Stanley's lips tugging into a smile as Stanley moved onto the bed to straddle Stanford's hips.

"Don't you just look delicious." Stanford groaned, his clothed erection twitching in excitement as Stanley rubbed his panty clad backside against him playfully.

"I could say the same about you." Stanley chuckled breathlessly as he peppered Stanford's cheeks in kisses, his hands resting on Stanford's chest. "Felt like trying something new tonight?"

Stanford groaned once more, his hips rocking upwards as much as the rope would allow him, the feeling of Stanley rubbing against his groin making him growl out in need for more friction. "God, Stanley, you know what to do to make me crave you." He grumbled out, his tongue licking his bottom lip as Stanley pressed a kiss to his chin. Stanford could feel every movement perfectly as Stanley rocking his hips back and forth, his backside rubbing once more against Stanford's clothed erection. "Tonight I want you to take charge, I want you to use me as you'd please."

Stanley's cheeks began to tinge pink at Stanford's half growled words, his cock straining against the sheer fabric of the panties. Stanley reached over to the serving plate and plucked a chocolate drizzled strawberry from the slice of cake, licking his lips Stanley gently bit down on the top before bending to feed Stanford half of the juicy fruit. Biting down Stanley began to chew slowly, allowing the juice to dribble down his chin as he moved back, repeating his actions when he reached for yet another strawberry; however this time he slowly licked the dribbled juice from his chin as he remained face to face with Stanford, his tongue darting out to lick a bit of smudged chocolate from the corner of Stanford's lips. Teasingly Stanley moved back, his hips grinding down as he swirled his index finger into the chocolate mousse that decorated the edge of the cake slice, bringing it to his lips to slowly lick off. Seeing the way Stanford's eyes were staring at him intently Stanley dipped his finger into the mousse again, however he brought the finger to Stanford's lips, a chuckle escaping the chubbier twins' lips as he watched Stanford suck the mousse from his finger.

"What ever shall I do with you?" Stanley teased as he ground his hips down harder, his backside once more grinding against Stanford's tented groin. The groan that escaped Stanford brought a shiver down Stanley's spine as the chubbier twin bent down to press yet another kiss to Stanford's lips; heatedly Stanley began to nip and suckle on Stanford's bottom lip, his hands cupping Stanford's cheeks as he slipped his tongue inside to stroke and pin at Stanford's tongue. Stanley's tongue slowly began to map out the inner cavern of Stanford's mouth, his tongue only becoming still when it was sucked on by the older twin; a muffled moan escaped Stanley as he rocked forward, the fabric of the panties becoming see through as his cock twitched and continued to dribble pre-cum. When Stanley's tongue was freed from Stanford's mouth the chubbier twin found himself moaning lustfully, his own hands going to his chest to grope and knead at his breasts. "Ahh- Stanfy!"

"Come here," Stanford growled out seductively, his tongue darting out to lick his bottom lip. "You know what to do."

Shivering in delight Stanley softly nodded, his hands cupping his corset clad breasts once more before slowly pulling the corset down along his chest, his pudgy breasts freed from their restraint. Withholding a groan Stanley began to move forward, his legs readjusting as he straddled Stanford's stomach; Stanley groaned as he moved his chest down towards Stanford's face, his hands pressed forwards as he held onto the headboard. Stanley's cheeks were tinged red once again when he felt Stanford's tongue stroke at his pale pink nipple, the tongue teasingly tracing circles before teeth nipped down around the stub, forcing a moan from Stanley. Stanley's grip on the head board tightened when he felt the teeth clamp down on his left nipple, the hot tongue of his twin licking and rolling the stub teasingly before Stanford began to suckle. Stanley's moans were only encouraged as Stanford tugged the nipple he bit in between his teeth, his tongue lapping and rubbing against the stub before he released it, only to bite down lower on the curve of Stanley's left breast. When the licks and nips began to become too much Stanley shifted, allowing his right breast to move closer for Stanford to abuse as he rubbed his left breast with a groan; the groan quickly turned into a moan as Stanford's teeth began to nip and bite on Stanley's right nipple, his tongue eagerly licking away the sting. Only when Stanley began to beg for Stanford to stop did the older twin press a kiss in between Stanley's chubby breasts, finally allowing Stanley to move back as the chubby twin began to move the corset back in place.

"Get back here, I'm not finished with you." Stanford growled as his hands twitched in their restraints, his eyes locking on to Stanley's. Whimpering softly Stanley moved back, carefully removing Stanford's glasses before moving to kneel closer to the headboard his clothed cock inches away from Stanford's smirking mouth. With nimble fingers Stanley began to tug his panties down, a shiver running down his spine when the air was finally able to get at his heated and pre-cum slicked cock. Stanley's hands rested against Stanford's shackles as he carefully brought the head of his cock to Stanford's lips, a loud moan escaping Stanley when he felt Stanford's tongue begin to stroke and lick at his tip. Stanley found himself unable to resist as he stroked the silver plating of the hand cuffs, moving his fingers up so that he could hold Stanford's hands as the older twin began to lick at his shaft; when Stanford's mouth opened wider to suck on more of Staley's cock the chubby twin found himself looking for the safety switch on the hand cuffs. Once finding the latch Stanley pressed down hard on the curve of the metal, carefully helping Stanford's large six fingered hands out of the cuffs. Stanford's newly free hands moved to hold onto Stanley's hips as Stanford tugged the chubby twin closer, his mouth opening wider as he sucked in more of Stanley's cock; the hands on Stanley's hips held him tightly, the twelve fingers kneading against Stanley's hip bones before one hand was moved, the fingers from the moving hand slipping from Stanley's waist to his thigh before the fingers slid up high, moving frontwards until they cupped Stanley's sack carefully. Ignoring Stanley's groan Stanford began to fondle the sensitive sack, his mouth tightening around Stanley's cock as he bobbed his head, careful to only run his teeth gently on Stanley's sensitive shaft; it wasn't long until Stanley was whining, his hips grinding forward as Stanford continued to suck on his cock hungrily. Without warning Stanley's back arched, his breathe hitching as he gripped the headboard and cried out; Stanford was quick to swallow the honey sweet cum that Stanley ejaculated, the warm gush of cum filling his mouth and dribbling down his jaw as Stanford did his best to swallow all of it. However even when Stanley's cock was becoming flaccid Stanford continued licking and sucking him clean, the hand on Stanley's hip pushing him back when Stanford needed air.

"You made a mess." Stanford pointed out as Stanley blushed at the cum that had dribbled down Stanford's chin, the older twins' lips whitened and glistening from the sticky sweet substance. "Lick it off."

Stanley opened his mouth to whine yet grew silent under Stanford's gaze, hesitantly moving back to where he once straddled Stanford's waist and began to hesitantly lick the cum off of Stanford chin and lips. Stanley's cheeks reddened as he tasted himself on Stanford's skin, a squeak of surprise escaping him when Stanford pulled him forward by his braid in order to press their lips together in an open mouthed kiss. Stanley was powerless but to kiss back, his tongue being lathered and stroked by Stanford's, the taste of his own cum and Stanford's natural sweetness making him moan in need as his cock grew harder once again; only when Stanford was pleased that Stanley had gotten all the cum off his lips and tongue did he break the kiss, his lips tugging into a smirk as he leant up as best as he could to whisper in Stanley's ear, "How about you be a good boy and ride me, I know you're begging for my cock inside you."

A shiver ran down Stanley's spine at Stanford's words, his own cock twitching painfully in anticipation, a hand running down Stanford's fully clothed chest; Stanley's tongue licked at his lips hungrily as he crawled down Stanford's leg, his hands stopping at Stanford's belt. Eagerly Stanley began to undo the belt, pulling the leather strap out of the pant loops before tossing it to the floor, his mouth watering as he leant down to bite the sliver of metal as he tugged the zipper down. Leaning up Stanley grinned as he began to pull the unzipped trousers down Stanford's thighs stopping once he pulled them down to Stanford's knees; Stanford groaned as his erected cock strained at his undergarments, his eyes sliding half closed as Stanley's hand playfully cupped him through the fabric, Stanley's fingers rubbing along the curve of his cock teasingly. It wasn't long however until Stanley had the briefs pulled down with the slacks, his hand holding the base of Stanford's fully erected cock as he brought his tongue to lap up the pre-cum that dribbled down the shaft. Hungrily Stanley began to lick his tongue flatly along Stanford's shaft, moving his tongue slowly up to the tip before he began to lick Stanford's slit clean, his mouth widening to suck on the still pre-cum leaking head. A muffled hum escaped Stanley's lips as he began to suckle and bob his head against Stanford's cock, the salty sweet pre-cum and the six fingered hand tugging on his braid encouraging him to suck harder, his tongue flattening as he pulled more of Stanford's impressive length into his mouth, the tip rubbing against the back of Stanley's throat. Stanford's hips jerked upwards as Stanley suckled harder, the chubby twins' hand slipping down from Stanford's base to his sack to knead at it roughly in time with his greedy sucking. Stanford's breathe hitched when Stanley began to softly nibble on his shaft, his teeth nipping down onto his bottom lip as he moaned out a warning to his twin about being close; but still Stanley continued with his rough fondling and sucking, swallowing the pre-cum and saliva in his mouth in anticipation of Stanford's release. With growl of Stanley's name Stanford's toes curled into the sheets, his legs unable to move from the restraints as his hips surged upwards, sticky sweet cum coating Stanley's tongue and inner cheeks as the chubby twin did his best to swallow all that Stanford produced, not wanting to waste a single drop of cum.

Stanley groaned as he moved his mouth away from Stanford's cock, his tongue eagerly licking the cum off his chin. "I need you!" Stanley pleaded as he tugged his panties all the way off, tossing them carelessly to the floor as he moved to straddled Stanford's waist, his plumped backside just inches away from Stanford's saliva and cum covered cock. Reaching behind himself Stanley held the base of Stanford's shaft once more, his free hand spreading his own cheeks as he slowly began to rub the cum lubed tip against his puckered rim; a soft moan escaped Stanley as he pressed the slickened tip against his opening, his own cock twitching as he began to thrust downwards, a gasp of pain and excitement being heard as Stanley was penetrated without preparation.

"Breathe." Stanford warned as he held Stanley's hips tightly, his eyes fully focused on Stanley's.

Stanley breathlessly chuckled in response as he began to continue to take in more of Stanford's cock, the pain causing pricks of tears to form until he stopped, his eyes closing as he panted- the cock fully sheathed inside of him. "Ahh-ahh…"

"Breathe." Stanford growled again, his fingers kneading softly against Stanley's hip bones. "Such a good boy, taking in all of my cock."

The words brought a shiver down Stanley's spine as the chubby twin nodded, his backside throbbing as he began to pull off, thrusting downwards once more with a loud groan. With hitched breathes and groans of pain Stanley slowly began to thrust upon Stanford's cock, the sensation of pain slowly giving way to pleasure as he forced himself to relax. The pace was slow at first, growing faster as Stanley relaxed, his hands resting over Stanford's as he fucked himself on the older twins' thick cock. Faster Stanley thrusted downwards as the hands on his hips encouraged him, his moan becoming intermingled with Stanford's groan; the corset restricted Stanley's breathing as he impaled himself harder on the cock, his hips jerking forward as he searched for the sweet bundle of nerves hidden inside himself. With a loud gasp Stanley brushed against his bundle of nerves, his eyes widening as he thrusted down harder, a moan being torn from between his lips; unable to resist Stanley continued to slam down harder, his legs beginning to shake as he fought to retain the brutal pace.

"That's it," Stanford groaned as he sat up enough to kiss at Stanley's collar bone, "Fuck yourself on my cock just like that…good boy Stanley…just like that!"

Stanley cried out as his legs gave out, his back arching as he came for the second time that night; Stanford's hands tightened almost painfully on Stanley's hips, the older twins teeth digging into the flesh of Stanley's collar bone as he orgasmed. Unable to move Stanley moaned and panted, his cock growing limp as he emptied himself of cum, painting both his own corseted stomach and Stanford's with strands of cum as the older twin filled him inside. Leaning backwards to rest on the pillows Stanford panted, his lips seeking out Stanley's when the chubbier twin collapsed against him, his kiss bruised lips meeting Stanford's own.

"I…I I'm sorry about tonight…" Stanley panted as he broke the kiss, groaning in relief when he felt Stanford begin to undo the tie on the back of his corset. "I-I know you wanted to be there…"

"I don't need to be there, I need to be here with you." Stanford snapped as he slapped Stanley's backside hard enough to catch the younger twin's attention, "I have you Stanley. You're all I need."

"R-really?" Stanley panted, his voice soft as he snuggled down weakly against Stanford's chest.

"Truly." Stanford reassured, grinning as he kissed a bead of sweat from Stanley's forehead. "Now, how about feeding me some of that cake and I'll tell you all about my discovery."

"I'd love that." Stanley chuckled softly, reaching to the bedside table to grab the silver serving plate.

"Well you see, it all started when you and I were outside on that old boat…"


End file.
